Korra
'''Korra '''is the current incarnation of the Avatar and is the immediate successor of Avatar Aang, as well as the tilte character and main protagonist/title character of the ''Legend of Korra ''franchise. Born in the Southern Water Tribe, where she mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, she later relocated to Republic City to attain a similar proficiency with airbending under the tutelage and guidance of Tenzin. She is also a core member of Team Avatar and is a fully realized Avatar after mastering energybending, though she lost the ability to connect with her past Avatar lives. Background Physical Appearance Korra is a deep tan-skinned, fairly curvaceous and well-built, yet fairly muscular young woman of fair height with cyan-colored eyes and dark brown cropped hair, with two strands framing on the left side of her forehead. For attire, Korra wears a variation of the traditional Water Tribe clothing: a light-blue, sleeveless kimono-like tunic with white trim lining coming from the collar top and splits to her left sleeve and a high-collar, along with dark blue pants and a brown, open-sided animal pelt-like skirt for leg movement with a furry white outline that reaches to her mid-thighs, held with a blue sash with a silver metal buckle tied around her waist, a pair of elbow-length fingerless, dark blue gloves with light-blue lining in between, and a pair of light-brown, knee-high faux-suede, flat winter buckle boots. She also carries a Water Skin around her waist of the backside for waterbending usage such as direct combat and drinking water. When she's on cold-weather missions or visiting the Water Tribe, she wears a long-sleeved, navy blue winter coat with a hood and white fur trimming. Personality While on the surface, Korra is brave, courageous, heroic, vivacious, hot-headed and pugnacious, not one to simply back away from a fight once one's presented to her. But beneath her though exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Avatar, and is willing to risk her own life to protect the people close to her. She also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when she expresses love toward things such as her family and friends. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick-witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. As she grew older, she has displayed a more calm, patient and humble demeanor, yet still maintains her aggressive and "quick-to-fight" nature when she faces a challenge. True to Korra's character, Lin once stated to Tenzin that it was "hard to believe his sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl". Her personality is, in many ways, the opposite of her past life's; Aang was a peaceful, diffident, easy-going, fun-loving, nomadic airbender, whereas Korra is tough, impatient, headstrong, sarcastic, fiery, independent and assertive. She has a habit of getting close-up to people when confronting them, sometimes grabbing them by the chin when trying to get her point across. Additionally, while Aang was initially reluctant to be the Avatar, to the point where he ran away to prevent his responsibilities as the Avatar from disturbing his life, Korra fully embraced her position as the Avatar from a young age, reveling in its power. However, similar to Aang, she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. Like her immediate predecessor Aang, Korra places a high priority on her position as the Avatar, despite their different approaches. Although at first Aang was uncomfortable with having to use outright violence to bring balance to the world, he eventually developed an unrelenting determination toward following his age-old destiny. Korra, on the other hand, takes a non-conformist stance over her Avatar training. However, as time goes by, she fully embraces her position and now has a spiritual connection with the elements and the Avatar Cycle. Korra's temper and rage, once provoked, could border on murderous, as during her captivity by the Red Lotus and still believing that Zaheer had killed her father, Korra declared that she would be free and none of the Red Lotus would survive. She fully intended to kill Zaheer, showing her righteous fury, but a dark, violent, and wrathful side to her as well. After her involvement with Kuvira, she had grown more compassionite, genuine, and sympathetic towards others and tries to understand their point of views better. However, if her relations with a person are more negative, she wouldn't hesitate to fight them. History Abilities * Equipment * List of Moves and Techniques * Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Avatars Category:Pro-Bending Category:Water Tribe Characters Category:Fire Ferrets Category:Team Avatar Category:Healers Category:Metalbenders Category:Energybenders Category:Korra's Family Category:Fully Realized Avatar Category:Legend of Korra Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in The Legend of Korra Category:Main Characters Category:Universal Sacrifices